


Fantasy come reality (part one)

by Bunny001



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny001/pseuds/Bunny001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy come reality (part one)

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fic at least to my knowlegde

Fantasy come reality (part one)

”So we all agree to do this?” the tall blue eyed brunet searches the two smaller men´s faces for answers. The slimmest of them nods first. His dark brown eyes glimmer with anticipation as he looks over the more muscular blue eye blond. “Yes” he says his voice shaking, but not from fear.

“Good. I´m so happy you two agreed to do this. I can´t wait to get my hands all over you.” groaned Adam as he bit his lower lip with need. “So…I think we should go to the bedroom. Sauli, you know the way. Please lead Tommy to our bed while I get us something to drink” he says softly planting a kiss on his boyfriends lips. A short while later Adam had three glasses of red wine in his hands as he stopped still at the bedroom door. The sight before him was almost too much to bear. The two sexiest blonds he knows are on his bed waiting for him…wanting him. Two hot men with dark lust in their eyes for him to please. He slowly walks over to the bed where his future awaits for him.

“Red wine” that´s all Adam manages to say as he offers the drinks to his boyfriend and soon to be lover. They take a quiet sip or two. Nobody says anything. The air is heavy with the need for sex. Adam looks at the men from head to toe. First he looks at his loved one. He has the most beautiful blue eyes. A lovely smile and chiseled chin. A face to die for. And that body. He knows that body so well, but yet it amazes Adam how muscular his man is. Then he turns his eyes on to his guitarist. He has gorgeous dark brown eyes and today they are covered with black eyeliner. So hot. His lean body and his non-existing ass are his for the night.  
Smiling as he looks at the men he finally says “Two sexy blonds all for me. One firm and the other skinny. One with no makeup and the other painted. Both so pretty. I am so fucking lucky to have the two of you.” Taking a huge sip of wine he puts the glass down on a table next to the king size bed.

“I want to watch you two make out with each other. Make me hard so I can fuck the two of you.” Adam says in a dark husky voice. The blonds lock eyes and their breathings start to quicken. The guitarist is the first one to move. He latches on to Sauli´s lips. This is their first kiss and it´s hot. So very hot. Both men moan as their hands search for something to touch. Hands roaming in their hairs, touching everywhere.  
Discarding their shirts the blonds kiss with passion. Rolling on the bed sucking lips and nipples, licking and touching they start to grind their hips together. Not saying a word Tommy touches Sauli´d dick. The first time he has touched another man´s dick. Sure they still had pants on, but this was a definite ´crossing a line´ experience for him..and it felt so good. Soft moans came from both men as the slim and long fingers gently rubbed the ever growing bulge. Tommy looked at Sauli in his eyes and no words were needed. Pants and boxers fly away in a second. A sexy grunt came from next to the bed. The two men were so lost in their lust they hadn´t noticed that Adam was naked and rubbing his hard on.

“Holy fuck your huge!” swallowed Tommy in shock. Both Adam and Sauli gave Tommy a smirk. “Yeah I´ve been blessed. Now then…I think we are all ready. And I definitely can´t wait anymore. I am so fucking turned on by the two of you.” Adam hissed giving the men a dark look. “Babe, would you mind taking the lube and condoms from the nightstand?” he said while eye fucking Tommy who still hadn´t looked away at his sexy boss and his cock.“Tommy since this is your first time with a man..well two men I thought it would be easier for you to get your first orgasm by blowing. What do you think?” Tommy opened his mouth wide in shock “My FIRST orgasm?!” he shouted. Adam and Sauli looked at each other and blushed. “Oh Tommy, one orgasm is never enough for Adam” said the Finn.

Curling his pointer finger at his boyfriend Adam gave Sauli the most sloppiest French kiss ever. “Tommy, please go and sit near the bedpost so I can make Sauli ready for my cock” Adam said, his eyes never leaving his man. “Sauli, I´m going to fuck you while you blow Tommy. OK?” “Fuck yes” moaned Sauli. Tommy couldn´t believe this was happening. His naked boss just said that his boyfriend was going to blow him!  
Shakingly Tommy leaned to the bedpost looking at the sexiest sight he has ever seen. Two lovers entwined with each other. No words needed. Lost in love and lust, moaning while their body´s took charge of the familiar lovemaking. Touching his throbbing cock Tommy stared at his sexy boss who licked his lovers dick, making sweet sounds coming from the receiving end. Taking some lube in his fingers Adam teased Sauli´s pretty pink hole. The noises from the two were almost too much for Tommy. He needed to slow down or he would come before he got those beautiful lips wrapped around his leaking cock. 

“On your knees, baby. Let me feel you” Adam whispered while helping Sauli turn over. “Tommy, are you ready for Sauli´s talented mouth? Or do you think I need to fuck him first and make you watch?” “I want to watch, please” Tommy hissed with want. He knew he would come straight away if he got those lips on him now.“Very well. Are you ready my love?” Adam asked Sauli. “Always ready for you” he answered looking at Adam over his shoulders. Taking his cock in his hand Adam pushed himself into the sweet hole he so loved. “Aah….damn, baby. Always so tight” he moaned. Staying still for a few seconds both Adam and Sauli looked at Tommy who was on his knees jerking off. He was already almost coming. It was just too much for him to bear. Too hot. Placing his large hands on Sauli´s hips Adam slowly moved in and out.  
Groaning he started pushing in and out. Faster and faster. All three men fighting the urge to come. They had never been so turned on before. Slamming his hips on Sauli´s ass and tugging his hair Adam was in his element. He loved having sex. 

Leaning on to his elbows Sauli searched for his leaking cock and started jerking off. “Fuck…so good.” He moaned as he felt Adam hitting his sweet spot over and over. “Tommy, make use of Sauli´s lips before it´s too late” came the command. Tommy could barely crawl on his knees with his blood boiling in his veins.Putting the condom on himself he looked at Sauli´s red cheeks and parted lips. “Please suck me” he pleaded. Taking Tommy whole at one go Sauli hummed around Tommy´s dick. Tommy closed his eyes as his head fell back. Trying to last even for a while. He wanted to feel everything. Opening his eyes he saw his sweaty boss slamming himself into Sauli. Sauli was leaning to his left hand while the right one was rapidly jerking his cock and his talented mouth was being pushed deeper and deeper onto Tommy´s cock with every thrust made by Adam.

It was too much for Tommy to handle as he was the first one to come. Screaming he grabbed Sauli´s hair as he pushed his cock between the pretty lips one more time filling the condom. Panting and shaking he fell on the bed. He took the condom off and threw it on the floor not caring one bit where it landed.Faster and harder Adam fucked searching for his own release. The two lovers came the same time. Cum flying from Sauli´s cock onto the bed as his beautiful face was washed over with his orgasm. Adam found his own orgasm deep inside the warmth of his boyfriend.

“That was the best sex I have ever had” said Tommy mouth open looking at the two men lying on top of each other. Still breathing fast Adam smiled and said “Oh honey, wait until I get to fuck that virgin ass of yours.”

THE END.  
Part two coming soon.


End file.
